Senseless
by Tu
Summary: What happens when you think all is lost? Sam and Jack's thoughts on the subject.
1. Jack

* * *

Title: Senseless 

Author: Tu

Email: G

Season: any

Sequel/Series:

Disclaimer: I don't own SG1 or any of the songs used in this story.

Author's Notes: The first song chorus is from the song "Someone else's Star" By Brian White. The main song "Senseless" is by a local band Exit to Knowhere. _Indicates song lyrics_. Comments welcome.

* * *

Jack lay on his roof beside his telescope looking out at the stars. There were thousands up thousands of stars. He watched as a shooting star shot overhead just as the chorus of some song on the radio came on. 

_Why can't I be_

_As lucky as those_

_Other people are?_

_Oh I guess I must be_

_Wishin'_

_On someone else's star_

Jack sighed and nodded to the statement the singer had made. He wished he were as lucky as other people. He figured that he had wished on someone else star or wished on the wrong star.

Tired, Jack turned the radio off, gathered up the items he had brought onto the roof and headed inside. He turned on the radio as he passed it on his way to the kitchen to grab a beer. A Cd started playing, and as the lyrics drift toward him, he choked on the beer.

_In your eyes I can see forever_

_Tell me was that all a lie_

_Can you truly see forever_

_In one person's shining eyes_

Jack walked into the living room and sank down onto the couch. He let the words poor over him. He could see forever in Sam's…Carter's eyes. It use to scary the crap out of him. But now, now he would rather die than see that look disappear from her eyes.

_At your touch I feel complete_

_Am I feeling far too much_

_Can you truly feel completed_

_In one persons tender touch_

When Sam…Carter touched him, he was complete. Not the shell of a man he use to be. It was as if a piece of him, that he hadn't know was gone, had come home. He wondered if she felt the same way, or was he just seeing things.

_In your kiss I taste eternity_

_Have I judged this all wrong_

_Can you truly taste forever_

_In the lips both soft and strong_

He rembered the feel of Sam's lips on his. They were soft, yet strong. The feeling of water dripping on him reminded him that he still clutched the beer in his hand. He set it on the table and leaned his head back, deep in thought.

_Am I wrong_

_Was it a lie_

_Am I asking too much_

From you my love 

Sam has said she had feelings for him. Was it love? Or was it respect? If it was love, after all that had happened, did she, could she still feel that way? Jack knew that he loved her. But he knew that she would have to make the first move.

_I hear_

_And feel_

_And taste you_

_And see your empty eyes_

The fight last night still haunted him. When he looked into her eyes during it, they were empty. She had left the bar with another man, no0t him. Tears slipped from his eyes unnoticed. He felt as if he had lost everything.

_I hear_

_And Feel_

_And taste you_

_And crumble b'neth your lips_

She had lied to him. She had said the man meant nothing to her. That he was just an old friend. Yet she left with him. She hadn't looked back as they were leaving. She had always looked back before.

_Your touch_

_And sound_

_Are everything_

_All lost to me now_

Jack could feel her everywhere. It was as if she had complete control over him. She was everything to him. And in one stupid moment, he had lost everything before he truly had a chance to have it.

_Your everything_

_Has gone from me_

_And left me here alone_

_Left me feeling senseless_

_Senseless_

Jack grabbed the remote and turned off the CD player. He threw the remote across the room in anger. He dropped his face into his hands and began to weep. He didn't care about anything any more.


	2. Sam

Title: Senseless

Author: Tu

Email: G

Season: Any

Series/Sequel:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sg1 and I'm broke

Author's Notes: The song "Love" is by a local band Exit to Knowhere. _Indicates song lyrics._

Comments welcome.

* * *

Sam sat on her couch trying to read. She finally gave up. Damn him, she thought. How could he be such an ass? He's a man, she thought. It had been a horrible week. Toped off with a horrible fight with the Colonel…Jack last night. Sam grabbed her remote and turned on her CD player.

_Is love a constant_

_Can it survive anything_

_If I hurt you_

_Will you forgive me_

_Can we stay together_

_No matter what _

Sam listened to the words. Daniel had given the team each a copy of this CD. He swore that the band way great and had wanted to share. Was love a constant? She had forgiven Jack every time he hurt her. She hoped they would be together one day. But lately…

_If we were separated_

_By state or constant_

_Would you still be true_

_Would our love survive_

Sam knew she still loved him. Even after he'd been with Laura. She still loved him. It had hurt that he had given up on her after only a few months. He should have known she would never give up on any member of SG1. But more importantly she would never give up on him.

_If one of us lie dying_

_Would you be there_

_Holding my hand_

_Tell I took my last breath_

_I would for you_

Sam thought of Antarctica and of Jolnair's possession of her. She thought of the incidents with the forece field and the Death Glider. They had brushed death so many times. Each time thought they had been together. It had hurt in Antarctica, when Jack called out Sarah's name and said of his love. A part of her had wished it were her name he called out. She had been in love with him even then. Even thought every part of her screamed it was wrong.

_My love would be there_

_I know you love me_

_When I speak about things_

_You don't understand_

_And you listen even_

_Thought your eyes glaze over_

Sam laughed as she laid her head back on the couch. Jack always listened to her, even when he didn't understand the words coming out of her mouth. She had finally given up and started using laymen's terms with him. She knew he was smarter than people thought he was.

_I smile just for you_

_A smile that speaks to your heart_

_Telling you words only you hear_

_When you look at me_

_I feel your love_

Sam knew there was a smile she gave only to Jack and Jack alone. She knew he had a smile that was her's alone as well. She could feel his loving gaze on her at times. When she was explaining things or just walking in front of him. She wondered if he truly loved her or if what he felt was just deep friendship.

_Your touch tells me so much_

_I know in your arms_

_I an safe_

Tears ran down Sam's face. In Jack's arms she felt safe. It felt like she was home. It was as if the world just went away when she was in his arms.

_Even in another life_

_We are one_

_Now and forever_

_So maybe love is a constant_

_And so if I know_

_Ours will survive_

Sam lay on her couch and cried. She and Jack were together in every alternate universe that they knew of. If only we were in this universe, she thought. Why was it so hard?


	3. Jack and Sam

Title: Senseless

Author: Tu

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Sg1..Grrrr!

Author's Notes: The song "Smoke" is from the band Exit to Knowhere._ Indicates song lyrics._ Comments welcome.

* * *

Jack and Sam sat in the dinner with Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and General Hammond. They had been 'drafted' into this dinner by the President. The President believed that their presences at this state dinner would pacify certain members of the Senate and look good to others.

It was a tense outing for Sam and Jack, who had not spoken to each other for almost three days.

_Smoke rises over the water_

_Bodies lay together on the beach_

_Pressed as close as they can _

_Knowing they shouldn't be there_

General Hammond pulled Sam away from the table for a dance. She had been so sad lately. He was worried about her. She wasn't the only member of Sg1 that had been looking sad lately. Jack looked as if someone had just run over his dog. He looked across the dance floor at Jack. Jack was dancing with Janet, but look as if he was a hundred planets away from here.

_Smoke rises higher_

_They move together in a dance_

_As old as time_

_A dance that the body knows_

_Sliding up and down_

Janet tried to look into Jack's eyes as they danced but couldn't. He looked as if someone had ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. She looked across the floor at the General and Sam. She watched as Sam whispered something to the General and slipped out the doors onto the balcony.

Sam stood at the railing of the balcony, looking out upon the garden below. Her life was so confusing right now. She didn't know if she was coming or going. She felt lost, as if a piece of herself was missing. She had to know how Jack felt.

Jack spied the General sitting down, alone. He looked around the room for Sam. She was nowhere to be seen. His heart seemed to stop.

_The world still sleeps_

_Unaware of what is going on_

_Water laps the lovers_

_As they reach_

_Higher and higher_

Sam walked down the stairs into the garden. The music softly drifted down to her. The words the singer was singing, cut her heart to shreds. What she wouldn't give to be loved that way.

Jack dropped Janet off at their table and made his way outside. He looked down into the garden. Movement from it caught his eye. A beam of moonlight slowly shown on Sam. He caught his breath at the beauty before him.

"Go" a voice said beside him.

Jack turned to see who was speaking to him. General Hammond stood beside him looking down at Sam.

"Sir?" Jack asked nervously.

"Go, Colonel," Hammond said sighing," Jack, you love her. You know it, I know it, and hell the whole base knows it. But Sam, she doesn't know it."

He gave Jack a gentle push in the direction of the stairs.

_The world slowly awakes_

_Still unaware of what is going on_

_Beside the water_

The lovers lay beside each other 

Jack quickly made his way to Sam. She was sitting in the center of the garden on the edge of a fountain. Jack watched as she ran her hand threw the water. She was beautiful. His heart leapt at the sight of her. He knew that he couldn't live with out her. Not now. Not ever. He needed her. More than he needed anything in this or any other world.

_Looking deep in each other's eyes_

_Seeing the love in the others eyes_

_Birds begin to sing in the trees_

_Animals begin to_

_Sture in the forest_

Jack pulled Sam into his arms and began to dance with her. He looked into her eyes. He could see the pain he had caused in them.

"Sam…I…I love you. I always have. I always will." He said looking into her eyes.

Sam burst into tears and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love, you Jack." She said as tears streamed down her face.

_And the lovers leave the water_

_The smoke slowly drifts away_

_To come again one day_

Jack and Sam danced in the center of the garden to music only they could hear. Blissfully unaware of anyone or anything else in this world. From the balcony, their friends watched them. And from high above them, their love ones watched.


End file.
